


encounter

by nodescribingwords



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodescribingwords/pseuds/nodescribingwords
Summary: ❝ you're inhuman based on things i've heard. ❞_kokichi hears some rumors about shuichi and confronts him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	encounter

It was strange.

This was all Shuichi could think about as he walked towards his destination. The day before he had found a letter left on his desk asking him to meet somewhere after classes ended. Specifically a recently abandoned arcade. Shuichi initially had hoped it was a meet up for a confession, but he knew all too well people at his school were not interested in him. At least not enough for one to grow feelings for him. 

He concluded this meet up was for something else.

When he reached the entrance of the arcade, Shuichi tensed up.  _ “Why did I do this? For all I know someone is waiting in there to kill me!" _ he thought to himself. With much hesitation, Shuichi's curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door slowly glancing around, no one seemed to be there so he pressed on.

The arcade was still fairly clean and well lit with the remaining daylight. Though Shuichi knew it would eventually become dark outside and proceeded to turn on the lights. He glanced around once more when the lights were on but he was still alone. 

Schuichi pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He still had about 10 minutes before the actual meet up time, so he decided to play a video game to calm his nerves.

His mind however, continued to spiral with possible scenarios about this person he was meeting up with. Though the game did manage to steady his nerves through a temporary distraction, the feelings did not cease to linger in the back of Shuichi's mind. 

With his thoughts so enveloped, he had not noticed the other male who had walked in. The small male chuckled softly placing his school bag next to the entrance as he made his way toward Shuichi. He climbed on top of one of the game machines next to Shuichi waiting for the boy to finish his level. 

Once Shuichi finished the level he took notice of the smaller male sitting atop one the machine. 

"Hey." the young male said, waving weakly. Shuichi was taken aback by the abrupt appearance of another person that nearly fell off his chair. The purple haired male ignored his shock however and continued to speak.

"So you're the famous Shuichi Saihara, right?" the male asked. "YーYeah. I am. Is something the matter?" Shuichi asked. "Nothings wrong, so don't get your panties in a twist." the male said, "My name is Kokichi Ouma. I'm a fellow student at Hope's peak academy." kokichi then kicked his legs off the side of the machine. "I've been hearing a lot about you lately Saihara-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Shuichi stated, his worry now morphing into mild irritation. Kokichi merely rolled his eyes then continued, "I'm scared of a lot of things saihara chan. but you? You're practically inhuman based on things I've heard.'' 

This piqued Shuichi's interest. 

"Really?" Shuichi asked curiously. "You're one of the people who sent in an application for Danganronpa. I figured you were a fan from the few times I've passed you by and saw a Danganronpa broadcast." Kokichi shifted forward making his way off the machine, once his feet were back on the ground he continued.

"IーI wanted to meet you and confirm a rumor that has been circulating about how you after you submitted an application." Shuichi took note of Kokichi's voice becoming softer but kept silent as he waited for the point of the confrontation. 

“I’ve also heard you’ve been really obsessed with the killing games since the submissions.” Kokichi swallowed as he rubbed the back of one of his hands, “ I had to see for myself if the Shuichi I would often see smiling in the halls was really the same maniac the rumors were describing.” 

Shuichi’s eyes widened. He was a huge fan of danganronpa for sure, but he didn’t think he was behaving in a way that was a cause for concern. 

“What do you mean by creepy?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi glanced down, taking a moment to think about the last time he had seen Shuichi. 

“We were both on the subway at the time. I had seen you on your phone watching the latest episode of danganronpa. As a fan of the show as well I wanted to approach you to possibly make friends, but as I got closer I could hear you mumbling to yourself.” Kokichi glanced at Shuichi for a moment trying to read his expression, “You kept going on and on about the execution that had just occurred. Analyzing every detail like points of contact, the area layouts, and the way each custom part of the execution connected to the blackened. I got close enough for you to have noticed my presence.” 

Kokichi gulped, the fear he felt was visible on his face. It brought a bit of concern to Shuichi as well. 

“You- You had glanced at me. In that moment, you had displayed the most fearsome expression I had ever witnessed and that’s saying something considering we both watch that gruesome show.”

Shuichi had noticed Kokichi was mildly trembling. Had he really gotten so into danganronpa that it had been affecting his outward appearance? He didn’t find it weird to enjoy the executions, but if this random male at school saw him enjoying himself only to be now expressing so much fear, what exactly happened when he would go into that mental state?

“Are you the only one who feels this way?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi shook his head, “I was the only one who was willing to approach you about it, despite how I feel like I want to collapse right now.” he chuckled weakly, gripping onto one of his sleeves gently rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm himself. “Iー I hadn’t realized I was behaving in such a way.” Shuichi said in a soft tone. 

“I know it wasn’t my place to call you out on such a matter, but I couldn’t keep quiet about it.” Kokichi spoke with a small smile, “You know Saihara-chan, you aren’t anything like the rumors made you out to be.” 

Shuichi knew Kokichi was just trying to make him feel better about scaring him, even so, he couldn’t bring himself to believe he had done such a thing. Yet with Kokichi’s claim of multiple people feeling the same way it provides some claim that he isn’t lying. 

“Thank you for letting me know Ouma-kun. I will try to take down my excitement.” Shuichi said, embarrassed that he let his mild obsession with his favorite show make him unapproachable. Kokichi gave Shuichi a weak smile, “It’s still nice to have someone else who also applied to be a part of Danganronpa as well.” he said in a near whisper. Shuichi looked at kokichi with shock.

“You applied for Danganronpa as well?” Kokichi nodded in response. “Don’t tell anyone though.” he said, placing a finger to his lips, “After all the attention you got, let’s keep this our little secret. Okay Saihara-chan? I prefer to stay out of the spotlight.” Shuichi nodded, giving Kokichi a small smile in return.

The two boys spent the rest of the time discussing their interest in Danganronpa as well as other students who also applied. Shuichi felt more relaxed than normal. He wasn’t sure if it was finding a new friend in Kokichi or if it was the ease that came with having someone else could relate. 

“Hey Ouma why did you apply for Danganronpa anyway?” Shuichi asked, catching Kokichi off guard. 

From what Shuichi could gather from his small conversations with the smaller male, he concluded though Kokichi was very sure of himself in what he wanted, fear constantly loomed over him. While Shuichi enjoyed the deaths and executions, Kokichi seemed more like the type who enjoyed the relationships and mechanics of planning murders. 

Kokichi’s eyes averted Shuichi’s gaze in what appeared to be embarrassment. Shuichi noticed this then hesitantly placed his hand atop of Kokichi’s hand making him flinch, though the other not receding from the abrupt contact. 

“You can tell me Ouma-kun.” Shuichi spoke softly in an attempt to make Kokichi more comfortable. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kokichi. He finally brought himself to look at Shuichi with a small sigh. “The reason why I decided to apply for Danganronpa, despite being the least likely to ever join, I feel as if I could become the opposite of how I am now.” Kokichi intertwined his fingers with Shuichi’s as he continued, “I want to be able to show I can be fearless no matter who comes my way. I guess that kind of requires lying to myself doesn't it?”

As Kokichi let out a soft laugh, Shuichi could see his face had become pinker. In addition to the small sniffles Kokichi was making, Shuchi could see Kokichi was crying. 

“Ouma…” Shuichi began, but Kokichi interrupted. “It’s okay Saihara-chan. You can feel bad for me. I'll eventually become who I wish to be with time.” Kokichi stood up tugging on Shuichi’s hand along.

The two hadn’t realized their hands were still interlocked. Shocked at first, Kokichi’s smile had returned to his face, followed by soft giggles. This was probably the happiest Shuichi had seen him since he walked in. He couldn’t resist laughing along with the other.

When the laughter had died down between the two, Kokichi’s face had become significantly redder as he glanced back at his and Shuichi’s hands. He wasn’t going to mention it out loud, but Kokichi definitely looked much nicer with a smile. Shuichi pushed away such thoughts. He didn’t think it was appropriate to be thinking of another boy in such a way. Especially one he had just met.

“We should be leaving Saihara-chan, it’s getting pretty late.” Kokichi said, finally letting go of Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi felt as though the male’s touch left him with tingles spreading throughout his hand. 

“Y-You’re right.” Shuichi replied with a nod as he clumsily grabbed his school bag. He then followed Kokichi to the entrance of the arcade, the smaller grabbing his own bag on their way out. “It was a pleasure meeting you Shuichi.” Kokichi said, with pink cheeks and a prominent smile. Shuichi gulped from the sudden use of his first name from Kokichi. He decided to return the favor. “I hope we meet again Kokichi.” Shuichi said with a bright smile that, though he did not know it, made Kokichi’s heart skip a beat.

The two parted opposite ways with a wave goodbye. Kokichi feeling elated with the revelation of potentially having Shuichi as a new friend and Shuichi, now knowing Kokichi will possibly be part of Danganronpa, already beginning to plan out his murder plan for the smaller.


End file.
